As wireless computing devices, such as, for example, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), mobile computers, etc. include additional features, it may be desirable to increase the amount of volatile and/or non-volatile memory in the wireless computing device. The memory may be used to store any combination of data and instructions used during the operation of the wireless computing device.
However, in general, an increase the amount of memory in a computing device involves physically increasing the size of the memory. This, in turn, may increase the footprint or amount of space that is occupied in the wireless computing devices.
Thus, there is a continuing need to increase the amount of memory that may be placed in a portable computing device will addressing the overall space occupied by the memory.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.